PLEASE STOP THE TIME
by Kattsun11
Summary: Ikut merayakan event Naruto Birthday 2015 Aku suka Sasuke. Meskipun dianggap berlebihan, aku sangat menyukainya sampai-sampai tak terpikir untuk mencintai orang lain. Namun, kini kemana perasaanku harus pergi? SHO-AI, SASUNARU slight SASUHINA


**PLEASE, STOP THE TIME**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku suka Sasuke. Meskipun dianggap berlebihan, aku sangat menyukainya sampai-sampai tak terpikir untuk mencintai orang lain. Namun, kini kemana perasaanku harus pergi?_

 **_Naruto POV_**

TING TONG

TING TONG

Bunyi bel pertanda berakhirnya kegiatan belajar mengajar di Konoha High School, akupun segera bergegas ke loker tempat penyimpanan sepatu. Namun, suara nyaring dari sahabatku terdengar "Narutooooo!" serunya. Ia berteriak begitu kencang, ingatkan aku untuk memukul kepalanya saat upacara kelulusan nanti.

"Oii Naruto, ayo kita karaoke. Hari ini kita bersenang-senang setelah ujian berakhir" ajak Kiba. Pemuda penyuka anjing itu sudah bersiap untuk menarik _hoodie_ yang kupakai di balik seragam. Sebelum ia berhasil menarik _hoodie_ ku, tangannya sudah kutepis terlebih dahulu.

"EEhhh, tapi hari ini aku harus menyerahkan formulir rekomendasi dari sekolah. Hari ini hari terakhir" terpaksa aku menolak ajakan Kiba. Sebenarnya akupun ingin pergi ke karaoke untuk melepas penat setelah ujian, tapi apa boleh buat.

Kiba mengelus tangan yang sempat kutepis "Memangnya kau dapat rekomendasi di Universitas mana?"

Aku menunduk untuk mengenakan _sneakers_ kesayanganku "Otto University" jawabku singkat

"EEhhhhh" Kiba terkejut "Kau serius? Bukankah itu Universitas incaran Sasuke dari dulu. Kau masih ingin mengejarnya?" Kiba memandangku iba.

"Oh ayolah, aku tidak mengejarnya. Ini rekomendasi dari sekolah aku kan mendapat beasiswa,sayang jika tidak digunakan" jelasku

_ **Sore hari, Otto University_**

Hari yang tegang, setelah aku bersusah payah mengerjakan ujian ternyata setelah ujian harus menyerahkan formulir rekomendasi dari sekolah. Tapi aku bersyukur langsung mendapatkan rekomendasi untuk masuk universitas Otto karena prestasi dibidang olahraga. Ngomong-ngomong soal kemampuan otak aku jadi teringat 'dia'. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang yah?

"Sasuke, ada yang menunggumu didepan gerbang"

Nama yang tidak asing, aku langsung menoleh ketika sekumpulan pemuda berseragam SMU swasta Otto menyebut nama 'Sasuke'. Benar saja, aku menemukannya ditengah keramaian. Aku menemukan Sasuke.

' _ **Jangan lupakan aku ya, Dobe'**_

"Sasu –" tenggorokanku tercekat melihat pemandangan yang paling tidak ingin kulihat. Aku sempat melupakan fakta bahwa Sasuke memiliki kekasih yaitu Hinata.

' _aku menyukaimu, Hinata. Karena itu aku masuk SMP swasta Otto untuk mengejarmu'_

Memori itu terus berputar dikepalaku. Mengingatkan aku tentang kebodohanku yang paling fatal. Tapi aku tidak mengerti, meskipun seharusnya aku sudah melupakannya kenapa jantungku terasa diremas sangat kuat? Dan kenapa airmataku masih mengalir?

 **_Naruto POV end_**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Nakamura Sayumi**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : SasuNaru, SasuHina**

 **Warning : SHO-AI, EYD amburadul, ANEH, diusahakan untuk tidak TYPO  
cerita ini berdasarkan komik dengan judul yg sama, author udh cantumin di disclaimer. So, kritik boleh, flame jangan. Maafkan jika Author tidak kreatif (-/\\-)**

 **.**

 **.**

Rambut kuning jabrik, cek.  
 _Hoodie_ , cek.  
 _Sneakers_ _orange_ , cek.  
Tas selempang, cek.

Gaya kasual berantakan khas anak berandalan sudah menjadi identitas tersendiri bagi tokoh utama kita, Uzumaki Naruto. Ditambah dengan surainya yang berwarna pirang turunan dari ayahnya, makin menimbulkan kesan bahwa ia adalah anak berandalan. Orang hanya menilai kulit luarnya sajakan, hanya orang-orang terdekat Naruto lah yang tidak mengatakan demikian. Naruto adalah orang baik, berprestasi dibidang olahraga, yah walaupun kemampuan otaknya pas-pasan.

Prestasi dibidang olahraga lah yang membawa Naruto untuk masuk ke Universitas Otto. Mempertemukannya dengan cinta pertamanya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto membuka pintu ruangan yang akan menjadi kelasnya hari ini, mengedarkan pandangannya berharap jika ada seseorang yang ia kenali.

 _Onyx_ bertemu _shappire_

"Te –me" Naruto terkejut ternyata Sasuke satu fakultas dengannya.

Sasuke pun sama terkejutnya dengan Naruto "Do –be, kau benar Dobe kan?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya canggung "Lama tak bertemu" ia berjalan kearah Sasuke " –kau masuk fakultas ini juga?" lanjutnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, senyum yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat.

Obrolan mengalir begitu saja walaupun terkadang sesekali sedikit berdebat, namun ketika perdebatan berakhir dengan tawa keduanya. Teringat jika dulu mereka adalah sahabat sekaligus rival, yah walaupun keduanya sering bertengkar dan saling mengejek. Tapi perasaan yang dirasakan Naruto lebih dari seorang sahabat, hanya Sasuke yang mengerti dirinya seutuhnya.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat keduanya masih terlihat asik mengobrol, lebih tepatnya Naruto yang sibuk bercerita tentang apa yang ia alami selama 6 tahun terakhir. Sasuke pun terlihat hanya mendengarkan dan sesekali menjawab hanya 'Hn' atau 'Oh ya' namun Naruto tetap saja melanjutkan ceritanya.

Hingga sebuah suara menghentikan obrolan mereka "Hoi Sasuke, kau dicari oleh Hinata"

Hinata membelalakan matanya, tak menyangka jika Naruto sekelas dengan Sasuke.

"ah Hinata-chan, lama tak bertemu. Aku Uzumaki Naruto, kau ingat?" ujarnya menundukan kepala sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung. Hinata tersenyum "Lama tak bertemu, Naruto-kun"

Hinata tak terlihat aneh, hanya terlihat sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa menatap dari jauh Sasuke yang sedang mengobrol dengan Hinata, rasa cemburu bercokol dihatinya namun ia harus mengerti jika kekasih Sasuke adalah Hinata bukan dirinya

.

.

.

Jam pulang Sasuke memilih pulang dengan Hinata dan Naruto memilih bergabung dengan teman-teman barunya. Naruto melihat Sasuke disebrang jalan berjalan dengan Hinata.

"Ara, itu Sasuke dan Hinata" ujar salah satu pemuda dalam rombongan Naruto. Terlihat jika Sasuke memilih berjalan didepan dengan menggandeng tangan Hinata yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Ahaha, dasar pangeran papan triplek. Walaupun sudah lama pacaran tapi masih terlihat kaku ya?" sambung salah satu bersurai biru " –walaupun telihat kaku, tapi Sasuke perhatian sama Hinata" tambahnya.

' _ **Hinata jika ingin menungguku, tunggulah diloker ku jangan digerbang'**_

' _ **Hinata, kau tidak usah membawa barang'**_

Naruto tersenyum kecu _t 'iya, itu adalah sikap istimewa Sasuke. Walaupun terkesan dingin, tapi dia perhatian'_ batinnya.

.

.

 _Kalau saja waktu berhenti, pasti kita berdua akan terus bersama selamanya_

 ___ _ **FLASHBACK_**_

 _ **Drap**_

 _ **Drap**_

 _ **Drap**_

 _ **Suara seseorang yang tengah berlari terdengar menggema di lorong sekolah dasar Konoha, suara itu datang dari bocah bersurai pirang yang tampak terburu-buru mengejar sesuatu.**_

" _ **Hosh Hosh" napasnya terengah begitu mencapai loker penyimpanan sepatu, dan sesekali mengusap dahinya yang penuh keringat "Woi Teme, jahat sekali kau meninggalkanku dalam kelas" makinya setelah nememukan orang yang ia cari.**_

 _ **Sementara orang yang ia temukan hanya melirik bosan " Aku malas harus menunggumu, hampir setiap hari kau dihukum mengerjakan tugas tambahan" Naruto hanya menghela napas, tak terkejut dengan sikap bocah yang ia panggil 'Teme' tadi.**_

" _ **harusnya kau sekalian membantuku, jadi kau tidak terlalu lama menungguku" keduanya berjalan beriringan meninggalkan loker penyimpanan sepatu "Ara –sepertinya Hinata menunggumu" tambah Naruto ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut Indigo di dekat gerbang sekolah.**_

 _ **Tiba-tiba Sasuke berjalan sedikit cepat dan membuat Naruto yang sedang berjalan dibelakangnya sedikit berlari mengikuti Sasuke, tidak tahu kah Sasuke kalau Naruto itu lelah setelah mengejarnya dari kelas hingga loker sepatu.**_

" _ **Hinata jika menungguku, tunggulah di loker ku jangan digerbang" ujar Sasuke menghampiri Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto terkejut, tak biasanya Sasuke bersikap seperti itu pada seorang perempuan. Biasanya Sasuke tak memperdulikan atau bahkan berpura-pura tak melihat mereka, tapi ini sungguh aneh.**_

 _Aku ingin menyampaikan rasa sukaku,aku ingin terus bersamanya sampai-sampai rasanya aku ingin menghentikan waktu_

 _ **Bunga Sakura yang berguguran mengiringi hari kelulusan Sekolah dasar Konoha, setelah acara di aula telah selesai kini berganti menjadi acara sesi foto .**_

" _ **ah ya Teme, kudengar kau akan masuk SMP Otto ya?" tanya Naruto yang berdiri disamping Sasuke sambil memandang pohon Sakura didepannya.**_

 _ **Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas "Hn"**_

" _ **Kau kan pintar, pasti kau bisa masuk kesekolah manapun yang kau inginkan" padangan Naruto masih kearah pohon Sakura.**_

 _ **Sasuke menepuk kepala kuning Naruto "Jangan lupakan aku ya, Dobe" lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat, tak ingin semuanya berakhir begitu saja.**_

 _ **Naruto memantapkan hatinya, hari ini ia harus mengatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Memang ia dan Sasuke bergender sama, tapi apa salahnya jika ia ingin mengungkakan perasaannya. Ia tak tahu kapan akan bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke, walau bagaimanapun aku menyukainya.**_

 _ **Naruto berlari kearah rumah Sasuke, namun tak sengaja ia melihat Sasuke berada ditaman dekat rumahnya.**_

" _ **Sasu –"**_

" _ **Aku suka padamu, Hinata" suara Sasuke terdengar jauh namun dapat didengar jelas oleh Naruto jika pemuda raven tersebut menyatakan cintanya pada putri keluarga Hyuuga, spontan membuat NAruto langsung bersembunyi dibalik tembok.**_

" _**aku selalu malu-malu dan bersikap kaku, tapi aku menyukaimu" Sasuke memeluk Hinata " –karena itu aku masuk SMA Swasta Otto untuk mengejarmu" lanjutnya. Kaki Naruto melemas, tenaga yang ia punya tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekencang mungkin, jantungnya sakit seperti diremas kuat oleh tangan yang kasat mata.**_

 _ **_FLASHBACK END_**_

Suasana masih sepi dilorong kampus, itu hal yang wajar dipagi hari, namun sepertinya pemuda bermata _Shappire_ datang terlalu pagi.

"sepertinya aku datang terlalu pagi hari ini" gumam pemuda blonde sambil melirik kekanan dan kiri "entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak" ia hanya mengelus tengkuknya, berharap jika tidak ada pemandangan 'aneh' masuk dalam ruang penglihatannya. Maklumlah pemuda bersurai pirang itu sedikit _freak_ terhadap mahkluk halus, jangan lupa garis bawahi kata SEDIKIT.

Ketika melewati sebuah kelas ternyata ada pemandangan yang lebih menyeramkan ketimbang melihat hantu. Naruto sibuk menyumpahi kebodohannya, _shit_ bisa-bisanya ia lupa jika Sasuke dan Hinata termasuk tipe orang yang rajin datang pagi.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu lebih memilih langsung berlari menuju kelas. Belum sampai kebangkunya, Sasuke memanggilnya dari arah pintu "Dobe, tumben kau sudah datang"

Naruto masih membelakangi Sasuke " ahaha, iya. Aku bangun terlalu pagi" ia meletakkan tas di tempat duduknya.

Sasuke terlihat melirik kekanan dan kiri seperti memastikan tidak ada yang melihat "Ah ya, ini untukmu" spontan Naruto menoleh. Sebuah dompet koin berwarna hijau berbentuk katak, dompet yang ia inginkan waktu kecil dulu.

Naruto menerimanya namun ekspresinya langsung berubah "kau memberikan hadiah yang aku inginkan dari kecil, aku jadi merasa tidak enak pada Hinata" putra Namikaze itu berusaha mengembalikan 'hadiah' yang diberikan oleh si pemuda raven.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil "kau ini bicara apa? Kau kan sahabatku, Hinata juga tahu itu. Kenapa kau jadi merasa tidak enak?"

'terus terang sekali jika ia menganggapku sebagai sahabat' batin Naruto

"Apa boleh buat, kalau begitu aku terima" Naruto berusaha menampilkan cengiran khasnya. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Hinata telah melihat Sasuke memberikan hadiah pada Naruto terlebih benda itu adalah barang yang Naruto inginkan sudah sejak lama.

Sasuke menepuk kepala Naruto lembut, melihat itu Hinata cemburu bisa-bisanya Sasuke bersikap seperti itu pada seorang laki-laki padahal dirinya tidak pernah diperlakukan seistimewa itu. Hinata lebih memilih kembali ke kelasnya, daripada ia makin sakit hati.

"Wah Teme, aku senang sekali akhirnya aku memilikinya. Padahal aku sudah menyerah, aku tak pernah mendapatkannya di _Game Centre_ manapun" ujarnya sambil sibuk membolak-balik dompet koin itu.

"Hanya gara-gara sebuah dompet kau jadi sesenang itu? Ck Usuratonkachi" kata-kata Sasuke memang terkesan dingin dan jahat, namun Naruto terlihat biasa dengan hal itu.

"Ahahahhaha, yang jelas aku senang sekali. Arigatou Suke" Naruto tertawa namun sudut matanya terlihat sedikit berair. Sasuke menunduk menyembunyikan pipinya yang sedikit memerah "Dasar Dobe" ujarnya singkat dan langsung berbalik.

Melihat reaksi Sasuke seperti itu membuat Naruto tak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Ia menyukai Sasuke walapun ia tahu jika Sasuke milik Hinata.

"Aku suka padamu, Suke" ucap Naruto tanpa ragu. Mendengar ucapan pemuda blonde itu membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti.

"Aku tahu" jawab Sasuke masih memunggungi Naruto "Waktu wisuda SD pun sebenarnya kau ingin mengatakannya kan?" Sasuke berjalan kearah pintu "Meskipun aku menghindar karena tidak ingin melukaimu dan berpura-pura tak menyadarinya, hal itu justru melukaimu" Sasuke menoleh " –aku tak ingin membuatmu berharap padaku, Maaf aku tak bisa menerima perasaanmu" Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Cairan bening dengan mulusnya melewati pipi bergaris Naruto "sikap lembutmu yang membuatku berharap padamu, Suke" Naruto berbicara pada udara. Ia menyesali perasaannya pada Sasuke, tapi apa boleh buat. Perasaan ini tidak bisa ia cegah, walaupun ia telah ditolak tapi kenapa perasaan ini tidak berubah? Kemana hati ini harus berlabuh?

.

.

TBC or END?

Huuuaahhhh, kayaknya masih terlalu pendek  
Bahasa juga kayaknya g beres, belum sempet baca ulang gegara buru-buru pengen ikutan ngerayain ultah Naruto.

Maaf kalo My Grammer is broken :D  
trus g bisa bikin setting dikampusnya, author belon pernah kuliah :'(  
kalo Kuli-ah pernah :D

Makasih juga buat yang udh ripiu, fav, sama follow fic author sebelumnya

KRITIK boleh, FLAME jangan

Jangan lupaa ripiunya, di tunggu lho :* :*

_KATTSUN11


End file.
